Luna in the Night Sky
by RavenclawPrincess7
Summary: Luna Lovegood has just witnessed her mother's death and cannot accept it. A man falls out of the sky and changes her view of life...


Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Harry Potter; they belong to their respective owners.

Set after _the Next Doctor_ and before _Planet of the Dead_ and before the _Harry Potter _series

August 5, 1990 was the worst day of Luna Mystique Lovegood's life. She had witnessed her mother die in front of her eyes. Her mother showed her a spell she had created, and it had gone wrong.

"I created a spell, and I want you to see it," said her mother.

"What is it, mother? What is it?" nine-year-old Luna said bouncing up and down.

Her mother raised her wand, "It improves life." She waved her wand, and said, "_Illis!_"

Luna recognized the word; it meant by these, so in other words… a life is enriched BY THESE. But it did exactly the opposite…

The spell blew up in her face, and her eyes widened. Luna watched in horror, eyes also wide, she was too shocked to call for her father. Her mother's knees gave way, and she fell to the floor, lifeless.

"Mother!" Luna cried running to her side. "Mother, wake up!" she shook her, but she wouldn't move. Luna curled up beside her mother, and cried until her father had found her five minutes later. Luna couldn't believe it she wouldn't believe it. Her father tried to comfort her, but she knew he was upset too.

The funeral took place the next day right outside the house; her father invited the Weasleys and the Diggorys to it, for they knew her. They mourned for her. Luna was the last to leave, finally going inside a half a hour later, she had been crying at her mother's tombstone.

_Mystique Anne Callahan Lovegood_

_May 19, 1960 - Aug 5, 1990_

_Loving mother, wife, and teacher_

A week had gone by and Luna's attitude had not improved, sure she knew she was safe, but she could not get the way her mother's face looked when the spell bounced out of Luna's mind. She tried reading her favorite books, but that didn't help. She sat on her bedroom window bench, and stared out at her mother's grave. Luna encountered all her memories with her mother, happy and sad, and sat there wishing she were comforting her now.

_"Come on, Luna! Let's study geography!"_

_"Yay!" cheered four-year-old Luna_

_They learned about Africa, and her countries. Luna had them memorized by the time they were done._

_ "Daddy!" she said afterwards, "I memorized all of Africa's countries!"_

_"Did you? What are they?" he asked her excitedly._

_She started reciting the countries off in alphabetical order._

_"I'm so proud of you, Luna!" he said picking her up, and rubbing his nose against hers._

_Three-year-old Luna recited The Wild Swans At Coole by William Bulter Yeats to her mother in Gaelic. The poem felt like a song, for that's what Gaelic is like: a song. Luna spoke it fluently as it was her first language, but it was indeed her first language._

_"_Nai_!" exclaimed seven-month-old Luna. Her mother and father turned around staring at her in shock. Her mother smiled, she had said 'mother' in Gaelic, her first language also for she was born in Ireland. _

_Six-year-old Luna and her mother took turns reading _Little Women_ by Louisa Mae Alcott. It took nearly a week to read all the chapters, but Luna understood every word._

Luna blinked, and made her tears fall down her cheeks. She missed her so much, and then she heard a noise, a strange wheezing noise.

A blue box appeared outside just feet from her mother's grave. Luna blinked, where did it come from? Was it magic? She pushed her face right against the glass, and stared. The doors swung open, and a man stepped out. He had a long brown coat that billowed in the wind, a brown pinstriped suit, and high top converses. Luna watched curiously; the man looked around, examines his surroundings. He moved his mouth saying something, but Luna couldn't hear it for she was too high up. He then noticed the tombstone, and his face fell. A frown came upon his face in a mournful way; he then started to turn around as if he was heading back to his box. Luna put a hand on the window, and mouthed, "Stay." She needed someone to talk to besides her father, and he wouldn't let her leave the yard to even go see Ginny, or that was she guessed, all he answered with was with a grunt. The man noticed her, and nodded. He shut his box doors, and walked toward the house.

She got up, and ran out her bedroom door, down the spiral staircase, and into the kitchen. There was the man, standing outside her front door talking to her father.

"I'm a doctor, I can help," he said.

"She's very sensitive," said her father trying to close the door.

"I can deal with that," he said. "Can I see her?"

"Yes, yes," he said stepping aside to let him in.

"Hello! You must be Luna," he said.

"Yes," she said wondering who this man was.

"I'm the Doctor, and I would like to talk to you."

_Wasn't a doctor a muggle term for healer?_ She wondered, "A doctor?"

"Yes."

"In my room?" she asked.

"Of course. Lead the way," he said smiling. Luna gave him a small smile before leading him up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Lovely room," he commented when they entered.

"Thank you," said Luna shutting the door. She sat on her bed, with her legs crossed. "What did you want to talk about?"

He pulled the chair from beside her bed to sit on, "That tombstone, outside," he said stiffly. "Your mother wasn't she?"

Luna only nodded.

"I'm sorry. I saw your face in the window, you looked sad."

"Yes," she paused. "It was a week ago."

"How old are you?" he wondered.

"Nine."

"You're rather mature for a nine year old," he remarked.

"I started learning from an early age."

"I'm sure," he said noticing her bookcase that was packed tight with books.

Luna smiled at the floor, and he looked around the room noticing her paintings that were hung around the room. "So, you like painting?"

"I love it," she said.

He turned to look at her, "Tell me about yourself, Luna."

She twisted her skirt in her fingers, "Well, my birthday is April 18. I'm half Irish, and half British. Dad's British, and Mum's-" she cleared her throat, and continued. "My first word was Gaelic word when I was seven months old. I love reading, and art," she went on. She didn't know why she was telling him all of this she didn't even know him!

"Good," he nodded.

"I don't know why I told you all that," Luna admitted, "I don't even know you."

"I just have one of those faces," he said simply.

"Who are you really?" she wondered looking straight into his eyes. They were brown, but full of regret and sadness.

"I'm the Doctor, and I travel a lot," he said looking away.

"Travel where?" Luna said curiously.

"Loads of places."

"Where?" she leaned forward.

"You would never believe it."

She smiled, "Try me. I've read books that are set before Earth's history began, where you enter cupboards and come out into a magical land, I've read about traveling through fifth dimension, and also, I'm a witch, so tell me." She ended with a smile.

"Well, I travel through space and time in that blue box outside," he admitted.

Luna only grinned.

"That's not really a big deal to you is it?"

She shook her head, still smiling.

"All right. So what else do you want to know?" he asked leaning back in his chair.

"Can I go in your box?" she asked eagerly.

"It's too small," he said, "haven't you seen it?"

But Luna knew he was lying, she could see it in his eyes. She leaned forward, "Is it a doorway to another dimension?" He stared with his mouth a gap, and she smirked."Gotcha! Now can I see it?"

"Fine," he said. "One look, that's it!" he stood up. "I'm not taking you on any adventures."

She made a pouty face, and complained, "Why not?"

"You're much too young," he said.

"Nine is too young? Even for a mature one?"

"Yep," and he held open the door. "Are you coming or not?" he asked when he noticed she was still sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Of course I am!" she jumped off the bed, and ran out.

"How is nine too young?" she asked him as they climbed down the stairs. "Charles Wallace was five when he went on his first adventure."

"Yeah, and got in a lot of trouble," he commented.

"You've read _A Wrinkle in Time_?!" she exclaimed happily and it echoed.

"Shh! Luna, quiet down," and they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Her father wasn't there; Luna assumed he was in his bedroom because there was no sound of the printing press.

"Come on," she urged opening the front door.

"We need to tell your dad-" but she broke him off.

"It'll be just a quick look," she said quickly leaving the house.

"Luna!" she heard but she ran on. She came to the back of the house, and to the blue box; the Doctor was right behind her. He pulled a key from his pocket, and put it in the keyhole. He turned it, and pushed the door open. Luna walked inside, and grinned.

It was absolutely amazing; there were circles on the walls, and a console in the center of the room, or that's what it looked like. She flipped a switch, which made it make noise.

"This is amazing!" she expressed.

"You're supposed to say 'it's bigger on the inside!'" groaned the Doctor.

"I've gone camping loads of times. The tents are like this! Kitchens, bathrooms, bedrooms-"

"Oh blimey, wizards," he fussed walking in. He walked up to her, " Are you done looking?"

"No," she said walking around now.

"Come on, Luna. Your dad will wonder where you went," he tried telling her.

"It hasn't even been ten minutes," she causally said.

"Exactly," but she didn't hear him.

After she examines everything in the room, Luna turned around with a smile on her face, "Can I travel with you?" her face lit up like the sun.

The Doctor looked taken aback, "W-what?" he stammered.

"Travel with you," she repeated walking around the middle of the room. "You know, you me, time and space."

"No," he said firmly.

"Because I'm too young?" she figured.

"One of the reasons, two, I promised your father I would only talk to you about your mother, so, Luna, out."  
Luna stared, "Sorry?"

"I can't take you with me," he looked at the floor with his hands in his pockets.

"There has to be other reasons," she said putting her hands on her hips.

"I lose everyone I travel with, so, out," he pointed toward the door.

"You won't lose me," she said stubbornly while sitting in the pilot chair. "Can we tesseract through the fifth dimension?"

"There isn't a fifth dimension," he said offhandedly.

"Says who?" she said leaning back in the chair.

"Says me," he walked to the pilot chair.

"You don't know _everything_. No one knows _everything_," her eyes were closed.

He shook his head, and quietly leaned over to pick the young girl up. He managed to get his arms around her before she realized what was happening, "Luna, calm down!"

"I want to go with you!" she shouted.

"I'll pick you up in a couple of years," he promised.

"Like when?"

"When you're a teenager," he said walking to the open doors.

"In four years," she complained.

The Doctor ignored this, and moved to walk out of the doors, but they shut in his face. "What?" he said.

"What's wrong?" Luna moved her head to look behind her. "Just open them!" she said when she saw they were closed.

"They shut on me!" he exclaimed, and tried opening them while trying to keep Luna close. The lock wouldn't budge, and the same wheezing noise that Luna heard earlier, filled the air.

"No! No! No!" he exclaimed.

"We're going on an adventure!" exclaimed Luna excited.

"No, no, no. I can't take you," he kept her close. "What have I done?" she heard him mutter to himself.

"I want down," she said.

"No, you'll run off."

"Where to?"

And the same wheezing noise filled the air once again, and the doors swung open.

"Out there," and he turned, but Luna had dropped from his grasp. "No, Luna!" she unlocked the doors, and went out. "Luna!" she heard.

She looked around it was another world defiantly. She knew that from reading all those science fiction novels. "There's nothing to be scared of, Doctor!" she exclaimed.

"Who are you?" said a voice, and Luna turned around.

"Hello, what are you?" she said sweetly.

"What?" asked the being coming into the light. The being looked similar to a giant raven with the bones showing and it made Luna curious.

"What are you?" Luna asked again in a curious tone.

"I am a Carrionite, what are you?"

"Human," she said, she started to continue but the Doctor ran out, and noticed the Carrionite. He gaped at the creature, and grabbed Luna and pulling her close to the box.

"What are you doing? She's fine," Luna said calmly, getting out his grasp.

"Luna…" he trailed off, and she walked up to the Carrionite.

"What's your name?" she wondered.

"Mother Wormmuster," she introduced. "What is yours, child?"

"Luna Lovegood."

"Nice to meet you, why have the two of you come here?" she looked from the Doctor to Luna.

"Accident. I don't know what happened," explained the Doctor.

"Who are you?" Mother Wormmuster asked him.

"I think it's best if you didn't know, don't tell anyone I was here," he grabbed Luna's hand. "Come on, Luna."

"No," she protested.

"Is my form scary?" asked Mother Wormmuster.

"Bit, yeah," confessed Luna.

The large raven like creature changed into a more human like form, like witches from the old fairy tales.

"But you're a witch!" Luna burst out.

"That's what Earth would call me, and you are from Earth. Am I right?"

"Yes, born and raised in-" she tried to say.

"Luna!" warned the Doctor.

"I'm making a friend!" she complained. Why was the Doctor being so overprotective?

"Not with them, not with them…" he trailed off and pulled Luna's hand with him.

"What is wrong with us? Why won't you tell me your name?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Spoilers, Mother Wormmuster."

Luna looked up at him wondering what that meant; she opened her mouth to ask but he pulled her into the box. He shut the door, and took off.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Great," she smiled. "Why didn't you want me to talk to her? She seemed nice."

He sighed, "A Carrionite came from a time before our reality that we are in now. They use witchcraft, but its really word-based science. They use words alone to give them control. I've met them before. Shakespeare sent them all to the void, the three I met are locked up in a crystal ball somewhere in my TARDIS," he explained.

"Makes sense, but she looked like a witch," she said, "after she changed her form."

He looked shocked that she understood.

"So this is the TARDIS?" she wondered.

"Yeah," he stood up. "Time and relative dimension in space."

Luna grinned.

"Now, you're going home," and Luna's smile fell. The wheezing noise was heard again, and the floor shook as they landed.

"Home sweet home," he said checking a screen.

Luna turned to him, taking a deep breath, she said, "Thank you, Doctor."

"For what?" he wondered turning to her.

"I thought my life was over when my mother died, you've given me hope. And proof that there really is other life out there, and that it's not just stories."

"You're welcome," a smile came onto his face.

"I would like to meet other alien life forms too," she commented.

"Well," he said hesitating, "you're talking to one," he said.

She blinked, looking at him, "What?"

"I'm a alien from outer space."

"Really?" she wondered smiling. "So you can change your form?"

"Not in that way exactly, but I look human every time."

She grinned, "One more question," she said.

"Yes?"

"Can I come?" she pleaded.

"No," he said austerely.

"You look so alone, you said you traveled with others earlier," she was getting her hopes too high right now.

"I can't," he said softly. "I'm sorry, Luna. You're much too young, and I don't want to worry your father."

"Will you come back?" she asked.

"Of course," he said. "And, Luna, do a favor will you?" he said when she turned to leave.

She turned back, smiling, "Anything," she said cheerfully.

"Don't tell anyone about what you've seen," he said grimly.

"Of course," she nodded, and ran to give him a hug. He got down to her height, and hugged back.

"Bye, Doctor," she said. "Find someone will you?"

He smiled sadly, and then kissed her forehead, "Bye, Luna."

Luna ran out of the doors, and back into her house.

"Luna!" exclaimed her father. "There you are! Where have you been?"

She ignored him, and ran upstairs hoping to get to her window before the Doctor left. Fortunately, she did. She sat down on her window bench, and watched the blue box fade. "Till the next time, Doctor." The box faded, and Luna inhaled, and then let it out. She smiled, then got up and ran downstairs.

Climbing down the stairs, she finally felt like everything was fine. The Doctor had showed her that, you lose things sometimes, but you have to move on. Her mother might not be around anymore, but she still had a loving father, and that cheered her up. Because she knew, somewhere up there was her mother watching her, and she knew that she would see her again one day, but for now she had her in her heart, and she would have to remember her often, and as what L.M. Montgomery said in her novel, _the Story Girl_: "Nothing is ever really lost to us as long as we remember it." And that's exactly what Luna did, she remembered her.


End file.
